Daryl Reaugh
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Prince George, BC, CAN | career_start = 1984 | draft = 42nd overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | played_for = Hartford Whalers Edmonton Oilers | nickname = Razor | career_end = 1993 }} Daryl "Razor" Reaugh (pronounced "Ray"), born February 13, 1965, in Prince George, British Columbia, Canada, is a retired professional ice hockey goaltender, now a color commentator for The NHL on Versus alongside Gord Miller. Biography Playing career Reaugh played for the Kamloops Blazers of the Western Hockey League where he was an All-Star goaltender. In the 1984 NHL Entry Draft the Edmonton Oilers selected Reaugh with the 42nd pick, ahead of prominent players such as Patrick Roy (51st), Luc Robitaille (171st), and Brett Hull (117th). He played a handful of games with the Oilers, but spent the majority of his six years in the organization in the American Hockey League. He does have a Stanley Cup ring, and is on the 1988 Edmonton Oilers team pictures, but Edmonton chose not to include his name on the Cup, even though he dressed for 60 regular season games, playing only 6 of them. He joined the Hartford Whalers in 1990 and played over 1000 minutes, posting a 7–7–1 record and a 3.15 goals against average. His season was cut short after an injury sustained in his 20th appearance. While playing a puck in net, a skate from one of the other players on the ice ran over Reaugh's glove, severely cutting his hand. A hamstring injury would make the 1993–94 season with the Dayton Bombers of the ECHL his last, cutting his promising career short at the age of 28. Broadcasting Prior to his work with the Stars, Reaugh first appeared as a regular in 1991 on the American Hockey League-produced weekly series Rinkside, partnered with fellow goaltender Jim Ralph, and was also a color commentator for the Hartford Whalers during the 1995–96 NHL season. Reaugh has also done work with ABC, ESPN, Fox and Versus broadcasts of regular season and playoff NHL games, and provided the color commentary in the EA Sports video games NHL '98 and NHL '99 alongside Gord Miller. In 1996, Reaugh joined play-by-play announcer Ralph Strangis to form the highly popular "Ralph and Razor" duo. The two have created a cult-like following in the area, so much so that, even though the media market and fan base could easily support separate radio and television broadcast teams, the Stars have elected to continue simulcasting the duo (the Stars even added in-arena radio of the duo). Starting with the 2011–12 NHL season, Reaugh began to broadcast Western Conference games on Hockey Night in Canada in addition to his role as the Dallas Stars color commentator.2 As the Stars' color commentator he is well known for his incredibly deep vocabulary of descriptive words that he uses with almost comedic timing. His most frequent is "larceny", used when a goalie makes a spectacular save. He has used the "kick save and a beauty" line that Marv Albert coined, but his style of delivery nearly combines "kick" and "save" in a quick delivery with the rest of the quote at a more pronounced tempo. He also credits goalies that catch with their right hand as "silly-siders". Additionally, he frequently provides witty phrases and thoughts that he calls "mind vitamins" during broadcasts and on his blog at the official Dallas Stars website. A popular example of one such "mind vitamin" is, "The early bird may get the worm, but it's the second mouse that gets the cheese." After the 2014-15 season, Strangis decided to leave the Stars and was replaced by Dave Strader. The following summer, Strader was diagnosed with cancer and would miss significant time to undergo treatment. The Stars decided to have Reaugh become the permanent play-by-play announcer when Strader passed away on October 1, 2017. When he was the play-by-play announcer, Reaugh was joined in the booth by former Stars defensemen Craig Ludwig. External links *Official Broadcaster Bio on Dallas Stars Website *Razor With An Edge - Official Blog * Category:Born in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Kamloops Junior Oilers alumni Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Kärpät Oulu players Category:Cape Breton Oilers players Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Dayton Bombers players Category:NHL broadcaster [in 1993